The Ascension
by TriceNorthman
Summary: My own story about Daniel and another ascended being in the last moments of the episode "Meridian". Hope you like it. The female character is my own, so no relation with the TV show.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ascension**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Daniel Jackson had no longer a physical body to cling to, or friends who could help him. When he got infected by radiation he knew his days were coming to an end, and that he would die soon, and no one could do anything about it.

From his bed and under the bandages he saw General Hammond stoically accepting what was happening in front of his eyes; Dr. Frasier feeling frustrated and disappointed with herself for not being able to do more for him; Teal'c, although he never showed his feelings, could barely maintain the mental strength that characterized him when he was watching his good friend dying; Sam, the skeptical but great friend, that she was still holding his hand knowing nothing could be done; Jacob Carter, member of the Tok'ra, who did all he could for him; and Jack O'Neill, his great friend and companion on many adventures.

All of them were crying their way seeing the impending loss of Daniel Jackson, a strong and young man who was facing his death without actually being prepared for it. He was not religious, not even when his wife was taken as a host and murdered later, and he did not expect either to see a paradise on the other side where he could meet with her again. No, for Daniel existed only darkness, death, the end.

"There must be something else we can do for him," Sam muttered to his father. "I can not believe this happening."

"Sam, we have tried…" Jacob began saying.

"It's Daniel!" She snapped frustrated.

The young man listened the anguished words of his friend and he felt guilty for making her suffer like that. If he could, if there were a way to save himself, he'd do it, but there was nothing he could do to change things. Even Jacob, using Selmak's knowledge, couldn't save him, and if there was a chance to keep him alive, however remote, he'd never be the same Daniel Jackson they had known.

"Colonel, we can't let him die." Sam begged to O'Neill.

Jack looked away from his friend to look at her. "I don't want him to leave, Carter, but it is no longer in our hands," and turned away to Frasier, who nodded negatively. "Daniel, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry…"

**SG-1**

"Jack!" The man shouted trying to communicate with him. "Jack, listen to me! Please, does anybody hear me?"

"They can't hear you anymore." A sweet female voice startled him, and as he turned around he was face to face with a young woman with long blond hair, turquoise eyes, and the palest and glowing skin he had ever seen. "I'm sorry, but they can't help you any longer."

"Who are you?"

She walked toward him but Daniel didn't move; somehow he knew she wouldn't hurt him. "Someone who is here to give you a second chance, at least if you want it. Death is not the end, Daniel, just another option."

"How do you know my name?"

Showing him a smile she began speaking. "I know much more than your name. I know you are a smart and brave man, capable of anything to help others, and you have proven it countless times. That's why I came to you with a proposal, because I know you are one of the most generous human beings that exist, and you could do a lot more if you accept what I propose to you."

"I don't even know your name."

"Sasha. Sasha Velkan." A curious name, or at least it was for Daniel. "Listen, there is not much time but you can still be the owner of your destiny."

"How?"

"Tell them to let you go, and then you'll have another opportunity." The doctor shook his head in disbelief because it was too weird. "Daniel, you have to understand that I am not here to hurt you, quite the opposite, I just want to help you go beyond what you might imagine. Give up your human life, the people you love it's hard, but think about how much useful you could be for them if you had the ability to do so. That is what I'm proposing to you, and I am breaking a lot of rules for it."

"Rules? What rules?! Who are you, what are you?!" Sasha understood his anger and didn't say a word. "This is ridiculous, I must…I must be dreaming, but it's okay. I'll wake up and everything will be fine." He closed his eyes, squeezing them hard, but when he opened them a few seconds later he realized nothing had changed. The beautiful woman remained motionless in front of him, and the Stargate room was completely empty and silent. "It's not a dream, is it? What happened…what happened to me with radiation…it was all real."

"I'm afraid so."

"So…I'm dying, and you…whatever you are, you have come to…give me a second opportunity?" She nodded. "Why? And how? Will I return to be who I was? Will I ever see my friends again?"

"These are questions I can not answer, only you can. But you must know something, if you decide to accept my offer, to turn into who I am, you will not be able to keep living amongst humans. You will be an ascended being, and you will watch your friends but not interact with them."

"How can I make such a decision in just a few minutes?" Shaking his head he walked up the ramp toward the Stargate. "It's ridiculous, I…I can't do it."

"Then you will die."

Daniel looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe it's the best. If my time has come I guess…"

"You do not understand, Daniel," she interrupted, "it is not your time. What has happened to you has only accelerated the process, so that's why I have come to you. You have the courage to see beyond, to accept the power that others might not comprehend."

"So…how do I do it? I don't think it's gonna be enough with a simple yes."

"No, it's not that simple." Sasha sat beside him and they both looked at each other. "You must find the will to communicate with one of them. Let him know you want to start another path, one unknown that will take you to discover yourself."

**SG-1**

When Daniel opened his eyes there was no sign of the Stargate room or Sasha Velkan. He was in the infirmary again, seeing himself in one of the beds, and surrounded by friends. Vital signs were weak, and they'd cease at any moment, indicating that his death was already a fact.

Walking among them he watched their sad faces and watery eyes, and felt sorry for them. He did not wish to cause them more suffering, so posing his hand on Jack's shoulder, he took him to the place where he had met Sasha moments before.

"Daniel? What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not even sure, but you must listen. You have to let me go. Tell Jacob to stop." O'Neill did not get it and began shaking his head. "No, he's helping you. I'm sure he can do it and then Frasier will take care of…"

"Jack, please." He cut him off. "This is what I want."

"And what is "this"? 'Cause I see nothing, there's nothing, Daniel." The young doctor felt very guilty and wanted to give him an explanation to reassure him, but he didn't know what to say. "We can't let you die."

"Jack, you must. Please, tell Jacob that's enough; I know he's only trying to help, but it's just delaying what is coming, and if he doesn't stop then I couldn't go on."

Jack sighed heavily. "And what is it exactly, Daniel? What is so important that you're willing to give up your life? Tell me, what is this incredible journey you're so anxious to start?"

"I don't know. But I guess that's part of the deal, knowing nothing of what is about to happen. I must do it, Jack, I feel I have to, and I know you to talk for me and tell them what I really want."

**SG-1**

O'Neill returned to reality, at least where he had been before he met Daniel, and saw that Jacob continued healing Daniel with the manual artifact.

"Jacob, stop." He whispered.

Everyone present looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Excuse me?" The member of the Tok'ra question was like a bucket of cold water, because everybody believed they had just imagined the words, until Jack spoke again, louder this time. "It's what he wants. Let him go."

Jacob Carter glanced around looking for another option, but receiving none, he responded to Jack as he kept healing the young man. "I can't do that. If I stop he will die."

"Do it. Daniel wants you to."

After a few seconds Jacob stopped using the device, and just moments later Daniel Jackson's vitals began falling until the cardiac monitor showed only a flat line.

"Colonel?" Frasier was terrified, and her medical condition pushed her to do everything she could for her patient, but receiving no reply she just froze.

**SG-1**

Daniel sighed in relief as he felt a huge weight had been lifted off, and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you."

Jack said nothing, only watched him walking on the ramp to the Stargate. His colleague was leaving and he couldn't do anything about it. "We shall meet again?"

Daniel turned and began nodding. "I don't know." And he laughed. "Goodbye, Jack. Thanks for everything."

"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**:K**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He had transformed into pure energy but he still could see his body exactly the way it was.

"It's strange at first, but you'll get used soon." Daniel looked up from his hands and saw Sasha. "Starting a new path is always difficult, like learning to walk again, you have to do it slowly and calmly."

"You said I could do more in this way, but I don't know how." He felt confused, and began regretting the decision he had made. But the other option was death, so in the end he had to accept that at least he was still alive, in an unconventional way. "If I have to learn everything again, how am I going to help my friends? How will I get to be more than what I am?"

They started strolling and suddenly a path flooded with fresh and green grass laid under their feet, flowers and fruit trees everywhere, birds singing and small animals wandering around.

"Where are we? Where did this place come from?" Daniel was fascinated. "I thought a nice and familiar sight would make you feel better." And then he remembered that the place was very similar to a park he used to go when he was a child. "Have you read my mind?"

"Yes, and you can do the same with me. Among those who are like us there are no secrets, we do not feel the need to hide what we think. No one judges us and sharing thoughts is the most natural thing that exits. For example, I know your parents died when you were a little boy; they were in a museum, am I correct? And an accident happened."

The young man looked astonished, because she spoke as if she had been there watching the scene that little Daniel Jackson witnessed. "I do not intend to make you feel bad, I just wanted to show you the powers that you might eventually develop if you are willing to learn."

"I want to learn, but I don't know if I like the idea of you knowing what I'm thinking all the time." He chuckled at the thought of how beautiful she was. "Do not be ashamed, Daniel, I am flattered by that thought. It's been a long time since I had encountered a very active and interesting mind like yours. It's fascinating, and a breath of fresh air."

He continued blushing, but shook his head and looked into her eyes. "You said you know what others think," she nodded. "So I'm sure there are more interesting minds than mine, full of wisdom and…"

"Do you think I want more wisdom?" She interrupted him laughing. "I already have more than enough, and if I want more I don't have to listen it in others minds, I can learn for myself."

"I didn't mean to offend you…"

"You haven't." They stopped and sat on a large flat rock, much like the one that had always been at the park, and where little Daniel sat alone reading. "You are a good man, and I know you are unable to do or say anything that might offend me."

"Sometimes I don't even realize." He confessed in a whisper. "Well, you can read my mind, what else? I guess there are many things you can do, like this," he said pointing to the beautiful landscape that extended before them. "How have you done?"

"I've taken the image from your mind and I have wished to create it." The surprise on his face made her laugh. "It's just an illusion, Daniel, but sometimes it is easy to feel like at home when everything around you is familiar. Tell me, would you feel relaxed trapped between four walls? Or in a white empty room?"

"No."

"Try it now."

"I don't know how." Everything was so new and strange that he was barely able to concentrate. "Yes, you can. Just close your eyes, think of something that makes you happy, and want it to be true. It's like asking a wish." Daniel did, closed his eyes and a picture formed in his mind. "Let the happy memories of that moment spread around your body, fill you with joy and love." She whispered softly, until Daniel finally opened his eyes.

"It has worked." He muttered surprised, because he didn't expect it to turn right.

"Where are we?" Sasha asked, although she already knew because she had read it in his mind.

"It's an excavation in Egypt; my parents brought me here for the first time when I was four. I was very excited, and my mother taught me to interpret hieroglyphics to understand the story that narrated." Bending down he grabbed a handful of sand in his hand and let out slowly. "It was so hot that the sweat from my forehead smeared my glasses, but I didn't care, I just wanted to learn and enjoy with my parents. I think it was here where I realized I wished to be an archaeologist. You know, explore ancient temples, discover stories no one else has read before and find treasures that have remained hidden for centuries."

"Treasures? Maybe you wanted to be a pirate." Daniel smiled, but shook his head. "No, for me to discover a treasure would be like to be Indiana Jones, but I'd send it to a museum so that everyone could see it. It has never interested me to find something valuable just to sell and get a benefit, no, mine is history and to share it with the rest of humanity."

"That is what I chose you." Sasha spoke though her eyes stared straight ahead as the breeze ruffled her hair. "There's no evil or selfish in your heart, and that is something unfortunately typical in your species. Humans are corrupted easily, you don't know how easy it is."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, do you think you could teach me to read your mind?" Sasha smiled at him and took his hands. "I don't need to, you only have to wish and it will happen. Close your eyes and free your mind of doubts and worries, and the rest will succeed naturally."

"Okay…"

For the first moments nothing happened; absolutely nothing, and Daniel was beginning to think it wouldn't be as simple as Sasha had told him. He'd get it with a little practice, but for now…

"Your mind is too busy to concentrate, Dr. Jackson." The young man waited for a reprimand but her voice was so sweet that it sounded more like a joke. "But don't worry, it will work, and very soon it will be much easier."

Sasha started walking towards the dunes without her feet sinking into the sand, and Daniel ran after her. "Hey, where are we going?"

"It's getting late and night desert air is too cold for me. Come, let us go to a place…warmer."

The sun was shining when they started walking and it was already dark when they went inside the pyramid. It had been hours but Daniel did not feel tired; in fact, he could have walked for days without experiencing any fatigue.

"I recognize this place."

"Of course." Sasha's words got him back to reality. "This is where everything began, isn't it?"

"This is Abydos." Daniel would recognize the place with a simple look. "Why are we here? What are we going to do here?"

Sasha sat down on one of the makeshift stone benches and watched all around her. "Like I said, there are many things you have to learn again, and coming back to a place so familiar and loved to you is part of the process. This was the first planet you came to after getting through the Stargate, and you found a powerful enemy in it, but also something very valuable."

"Sha're…" the young doctor murmured remembering his deceased wife. "Is this some kind of test?" He replied annoyed. "What am I doing here? Did you drag me to Abydos to torture me with the past?"

"Daniel, I told you I would never hurt you, but you must understand that every path has a beginning and an end; this is your beginning, and you need to learn from your past how to live the present and perhaps change the future. Now tell me, have you ever wished to come back here? I am positive there are many happy memories that will always accompany you, and Sha're is one of them."

Daniel wanted to yell and show he was furious, but after thinking about what Sasha said he knew she was right. Of course he had thought going back, many times, and he even was about to abandon the Stargate Command when Sha're died, because he just joined the team to release her of the demon that had her prisoner. In Abydos he lived experiences that he would never be able to forget, and found the love of his life, although future had reserved unpleasant surprises for him that would turn his existence into a nightmare.

"Sha're was a gift for me, and I didn't want to accept because I found it demeaning. As if she were a slave and… But everything changed so fast that I accepted her into my heart in just a few days. She was so special…she looked at me like no one has before, and her love for me was pure and sincere. Sha're was an exceptional and innocent being, incapable of causing harm, and I guess that's why she was chosen. Amonet's other hosts…were not good enough, and the Goa'uld did not accept any."

"But it accepted Sha're."

Daniel nodded. "Unfortunately yes." He slumped on the warm floor with his back against the stone wall. "Her father accepted what happened, and told me that I should do the same, but I could not. I loved her too much, and I swore to him that I'd release her of the monster that was inside her, and I guess I eventually did, but I didn't expect to lose her in the process."

"The feeling of loss is one of the most powerful emotions, Daniel; it can make you collapse or get you to go on, but it is a personal decision. Now you've accepted what happened to Sha're, and you continued with your life although you know you'll never forget her."

"I'll never forget her."

"Tell me how was your life with the inhabitants of this planet. I am convinced that it wasn't easy to adapt, leave your life in Earth behind, and give up everything you know. Your friends, your job, your family…"

"What family? My parents died and my grandfather didn't want to know anything about me. I left no family behind when I went through the Stargate." Sasha remained completely silent. "But yes, I missed a lot of things, and when Jack appeared on the planet I knew something wouldn't be right. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone that I decided to stay at Abydos, but the Goa'uld crossed the gate and took one of ours and killed the rest. Then I knew I couldn't be selfish and I didn't refuse to help them, not after everything they did for me."

"See, Daniel? Good and bad things took place here, and you have been able to accept them and continue living. As you are doing now. I know it wasn't easy to say goodbye to your friend and ask him not to do everything to save you. I saw how sad they were when they realized you wouldn't return with them, that there would be no more adventures and new planets to explore."

"You're depressing me." He joked.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention."

"But you have helped me to understand, and that's something I've been denying myself for a very a long time."

**SG-1**

Sam stood silently and watching the objects and artifacts that flooded Daniel's lab, while in her hands clutched his notebook and his round crystal glasses. It had only been a day since the "death" of his friend, and she could barely hold back the tears.

"Major Carter." General Hammond's voice startled her, but she didn't try to hide her pain. "Sir."

"The soldiers are thinking of conducting a funeral for Dr. Jackson's death." He said afflicted.

"With all due respect, sir, we don't know if he's dead. In fact, we know nothing at all. Daniel might be here right now, with us, but we can't see him. I have no knowledge about ascension, and I'm not sure what that actually means, so I prefer to think he keeps watching over us, but doing it in another way."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but some people will feel better doing this." Sam nodded and Hammond left.

**SG-1**

"She's so sad. I can't believe… She's tough, she doesn't surrender to adversity, and seeing her like this…it breaks my heart." Daniel wanted to touch her friend's shoulder but Sasha warned him that it wasn't a good idea. "I know that interact is banned, I haven't forgotten the rules, but it's so difficult."

"Your friends will learn to remember you and move on. They will find ways to remind you, you'll see that."

Daniel looked at Samantha touching his things, closing her eyes and remembering the good times she had spent with her friend. They were not always agree, but they respected each other and became good friends.

"I guess comforting her doesn't fix in the rules of helping them, right?" Sasha replied with a mere nod. "Of course. You always have to renounce to something important if you want to do something even more important. But friends are like family to me, and seeing them suffer in this way is incredibly painful." He stood in front of her, looking at her beautiful blue eyes flooded with tears. "I'm not…I wasn't a very normal person; in fact, I felt uncomfortable in social environments, but with Sam, Jack and Teal'c was never like that. I could do or say anything, no matter what they thought because I knew they'd never look at me like I was a freak. But now…not even that can help me feel better."

"Daniel, at least you can still be with them, stay at their side if you wish. Do you know how many people would give their life to get that?" He shrugged without opening his mouth. "The rules are not fair, I know, but if we interfere with humans then we'd be taking away their ability to decide for themselves; it would come a time when they wouldn't give a step without waiting for a signal from us, and then the human race as you know would end up disappearing into oblivion. Is that what you want to happen? Your friends would change so much that you couldn't recognize them; they'd become puppets moved by invisible threads, children hand guided every step of the way. There is a time for everything, Daniel, and sooner or later the child loose the hand that guides him to continue and face the fate that awaits him."

Daniel sighed heavily, but remained silent. "Come with me, it is time to go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the new chapter.**

**Thanks a lot to Mrs. Jackson2015 for her lovely reviews.**

**:K**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Although Sasha's words reminded him that he was no longer a human being, in the inside he refused to behave otherwise. Why? Why did he have to give up so much just to become a superior being? Did he couldn't have everything? Wasn't happiness about that?

"There are so many enemies out there that it's kind of frustrating to have the power to overcome them but not use it." Sasha and Daniel were at the top of a mountain, surrounded by snow but enjoying the views. "Once I had something akin to absolute power."

"Harcesis." She said no more.

"Yeah. Seriously, is there anything you don't know?" She gave him a warm smile but remained silent beside him. "I begged him to help us, and he said he could not but if I wanted to, if I really wished he would give me the power to know the secrets of the Goa'uld, and I said yes." He chuckled although there was no trace of humor in his face. "I guess I did not even think on it, you know, the consequences of have such a huge superiority. It corrupted me, in a way you can not imagine. Yes, of course you know, but you only know what you can see in my mind but not what I felt."

"It was a power too big, Daniel, there are not many who had supported it, and it was not fated for you."

"Sha're trusted me to take care of the baby, but I knew I couldn't, so I had to deliver him. And when Shifu returned to me and gave me all that knowledge… At first I felt very well, excited to be able to fight the Goa'uld in such a brutal way, but everything changed quickly and I was barely able to control it."

"The origin of that power was evil, and your soul is too pure to accept it, but I am sure that at least you got to understand the lesson that he was trying to teach you. You are now a wiser man, Daniel, and that's what counts."

**SG-1**

Despite how much he was learning from her, Daniel needed to stay alone to have time to organize his thoughts. There was a lot to understand and he felt his head was going to explode with so many plans and ideas.

To meditate and comprehend himself were concepts that he had spoken to Sasha, and he had begun to use. Spending alone time helped him to focus and see things in perspective, but he couldn't stand how much he missed his friends. He used to visit them at the Stargate Command or at their homes, sitting with them to keep them company, or simply to watch them. He needed to keep that contact with them although his presence was not ever known.

He sat next to Jack on the porch of his cabin in the woods, and they both stared at the lake that extended a few meters away.

"Jack, I know maybe I was selfish when choosing this path, but you have to understand that I hadn't many more options: to keep existing in this way or die. The decision was not difficult once I knew what it meant." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder who stopped the beer bottle before reaching his mouth, as if somehow he could feel him. "Someday you'll see things like I do, although you'll never admit it." He smiled at the thought of his skeptical buddy, and how he would argue with him.

"Daniel?" He asked, but shook his head and sipped his beer. "I miss you, kid, you don't know how much."

"I miss you too."

"I knew you would be here." Daniel turned to see Sasha standing on the wooden porch. "I am not surprised, it is a beautiful and very quiet place. Nature is the best environment to relax."

"Yeah. I used to come here with Jack, Sam and Teal'c, we had a good time, but now it seems a bit…"

"It is normal to feel sadness, Daniel. They are your friends, you miss them, but if you continue clinging to them you will not be able to follow your path."

"And what if I don't want to?" He snapped frustrated. "Can't I stay here if I wish to? With them, protecting them."

"Sure you can, but it would be like giving up a great opportunity. You are not that kind of person, Daniel, you do not surrender and give up something important without having had a look before, am I wrong?"

The doctor had to admit that Sasha was right, but to abandon everything as if it never existed was not simple at all. "Sometimes I envy you humans." Daniel looked puzzled at her. "Yes, it seems weird, but it is like that. You all have the ability of doing amazing things without anyone stopping you, but I can not afford that luxury. My race is as it is, has always been as it is now, and I doubt anyone or anything will change our way of being and behaving." The young man continued watching her silently. "It may seem unfair not to do anything when we have the power to tip the balance, but what we would become then? Humanity would cease to exist, and us superior beings should only watch and never act."

"Maybe it's time to change the rules."

"Maybe.

Daniel and Sasha remained silent with Jack between them, and although the colonel couldn't see either of them, somehow he felt things would improve, even if his friend was no longer at his side.

"It is possible that he can feel you although he can't see you, and that would allow him to move on, to do his job and protect those who are defenseless. That is what matters, Daniel, and I know you understand but it is difficult to accept."

**SG-1**

"It was pretty weird, as if he were there." Teal'c and Sam looked at the colonel and then to each other. "I'm not crazy, okay?" He hastened to make it clear. "It sounds crazy, but I tell you what I felt."

"With meditation you can experience things we can't see at first glance, O'Neill." Teal'c said with his usual calm.

"I wasn't meditating." Both the Jaffa and Sam knew he was probably drinking a beer, or more. "I wasn't drunk. But I tell you something strange happened, and suddenly it was as if he were there with me, accompanying and telling me that he missed me. All of us."

"I still believe Daniel hasn't gone completely." The skeptical Sam surprised both men. "What? I prefer to think that than to believe he is dead. Because he is not dead, we don't really know what happened, and Daniel might be here right now with us, although it's obvious we can't see him."

**SG-1**

Daniel Jackson knew a month had passed since he kept watching his friends, although in his current state the time had no meaning. He saw that they were slowly improving, recovering from the loss of a friend, and they continued getting through the Stargate in search of new adventures and missions.

Actually Daniel used to accompany them but they never knew of his presence; perhaps the young man needed to be sure nothing bad would happen to them, and he often explored the planet they were sent to before they got there. It was his way of protecting them, but if there was any danger he would have no way to warn them about it. Still, Daniel felt better doing it, as if somehow he could soothe the guilt he felt within.

"Nice planet." Sasha appeared among the trees and Daniel startled to hear her voice. He was sitting on the steps of access to the Stargate, waiting for his team to arrive. "It seems quiet and harmless, but you never know, right? There are dangers that can not be seen."

"What are you doing here? I asked you for time to…"

"To do what? To carry on exploring worlds with your friends? You know that is not possibly anymore. They can't even see you, Daniel, and I do not intend to be rude, but the sooner you accept that the sooner you can continue with your path." Path, a word Sasha kept repeating to him, but lately frustrated him. "You no longer belong to the world you knew, you have evolved."

"Evolved? How, if I can't help them? Help those who need it?" Doubts about his new status made him reconsider the decision he made, and it was pretty hard to accept that he was no longer the man of flesh and blood who would risk his own life to save others. "Is this what you call evolution? We abandon to their fate to those who need us, looking away as if that would fix everything. But it's not like that, Sasha, and you know it."

"I do not make the rules, Daniel, I only follow them. And I must also make sure you do the same. What you are now opens up to you a new world of possibilities, but there are rules that must be respected. I am sorry, but it is the truth, and I am afraid you can not change it."

"You said…" he began, looking up at her, "you said that maybe these rules should be changed, and now you don't think the same. Why?" Sasha remained silent. "Don't play with me, please. If you are going to tell me something at least I hope it's the truth. If you're my guide, as you claim to be, then you have to be honest. I know I can read your mind, but I'd rather listen the words from your lips."

She walked to the place where he was sitting but stopped in front of Daniel. "I have been warned."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Have a nice weekend.**


End file.
